villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kate Hoshimiya
Kate Hoshimiya is the leader of an evil secret society called Zvezda under the alias Venera and her goal is to rule the world. Appearance Hoshimiya Kate is a very young girl, appearing to be around 7 to 8 years old. As such, she has a petit body, complimented by long lilac colored hair. As Venera, locks of her hair are propped up like "demonic" horns, but don't come off as very imposing. These horns are tipped with pink highlights. Personality Kate is the holder of an eccentric, yet stubborn and surprisingly very capable personality. She has an ideology that she won't stray from, and proudly explains to others, revolving around "conquest". She would like to conquer the world, and absolutely believes in the possibility of this goal. Kate is a very caring leader, and appears to hold Zvezda's members very close to her heart. At the Zvezda group's dining room, there is a poster saying that anyone who eats a meal at the same table is family, so Kate likely views the rest of Zvezda as her pseudo-family. Relationships Dva - At the very least, Kate is fond of Jimon Asuta. She recruited him very quickly, during their initital encounter with one another, and relayed to him many of her beliefs. After he pledged, she is the one who distributed his Zvezda alias, Dva. Kate also appears to be comfortable around Dva, enough to the point where she fell asleep against his back. Though Dva expresses doubt in her ideology and sometimes even her plans, it is because of both his worriesome personality and the ridiculous, almost disturbing, extremes Kate would go to in both her beliefs and strategies. Plamya - Plamya admires Kate, and is totally dedicated to her because of her outward appearance, and because of how cute she comes off as even when speaking. Itsuka appears to even want to apply Kate's Venera clothes during transformation sequences, which Kate allows, suggesting that the affection is not totally unappreciated, though at times Kate does express a small degree of distaste for more amorous actions, muttering things along the lines of "stop it". Odin - Yasu is a Zvezda turncoat, and not really a useful member to begin with. Formerly, he was the top fighter of the lower ranks, by virtue of being the only lowly ranked member. Kate still treats him kindly, changing one punishment from execution to simply going without dinner for a week. She offered him a lolipop after the group conflict with smokers that inevitably forced Yasu into quitting, believing that he simply needed something to put into his mouth. Uumu Kyouju/Professor Um - Natasha is another friend of Kate's, and the brains of Zvezda. She appears to be very appreciative of Natasha's presence, along with Roboko's. Trivia *Hoshimiva is look similar to Ika Musume when she try to do Invasion. *Kate looks like an human, silver-haired, underage version of Melona, complete with her same dressing style. during the prologue scene in the first episode, when we see Kate's statue as an grown-up, her adult self looks almost the same as Melona. Category:Leader Category:Kids Category:Anime Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Female Category:God Wannabe Category:Power Hungry Category:On & Off Category:Mischievous Category:Sadists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Demon